


Hideaway

by Ramencat5



Series: Stray Littles <3 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Jeongin, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kim Seungmin-centric, Little Seungmin, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Segments will vary in length, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, agere, lots of fluff, no srsly seungmin appreciation time, song-related fic, the others are mentioned - Freeform, we need more seungmin fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencat5/pseuds/Ramencat5
Summary: As much as Seungmin loves being a hyung, sometimes he just wants to be younger, without the weight of the world on his shoulders.Surprisingly, Jeongin is the person he always goes to. They wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Littles <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> The day before yesterday I watched Wonder Park for the second time and loved it all the way, and got the idea to do a little Seungmin fic (because I see a lack of Seungmin centric fics in general, let alone agere fics)
> 
> So today I thought up a good plot for Seungmin ft carer Jeongin, and while I was in class apparently Seungmin and I.N. went on vlive? The coincidence??
> 
> Go listen to Hideaway by Grace VanderWaal, it's what I based this off of (I used the lyrics here). Also, this took ~4.5 hours to write because I had a burst of inspiration. Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

_Let's wrap a blanket around us_  
_And go flyin' into outer space_

"Innie! Innie look at me!"

Seungmin had his starry blanket draped over his shoulders, lifting it up behind him with his arms. "I'm a space captain!"

Jeongin smiled. He had bought Seungmin the blanket covered in stars when Seungmin had first confessed to being a little to the group, with no comfort items or playthings to his name.

"Wow Minnie, you look cool!" He gushed.

"I'm gonna fly to the moon, now come with me astronaut Innie, I need your help starting this ship." Seungmin pulled him over to the bed. He had a lively imagination, using pillows and crayon drawings he had made earlier to simulate a journey to the moon.

Jeongin made sound effects when they were navigating through a cluster of meteors, and pretended to repair the rocket ship when Seungmin claimed the engine was failing and the thrusters weren't firing.

"Yay, we did it!" Seungmin circled Jeongin, jumping on the bed. "It's bouncy on the moon," he giggled. "There's low gra-gravi- Innie what's the word?"

"Gravity, pup." He filled in.

"Thank you. Now Innie, we gotta plant our flag. Today Minnie an' Innie have con- con-kwer... um." He glanced at Jeongin.

"Conquered."

"Oh yeah! Conquered the moon!"

"Oh no Minnie." Jeongin pulled him down. "The aliens are coming."

"Where are they? Where?" Seungmin grabbed a pillow. "I have a laser ray and I can zap you aliens."

"Nooo," Jeongin collapsed dramatically. "They've got me. I'm turning into one of them."

"Innie!" Seungmin peered at his face. "Innie's an alien now?"

Jeongin smirked and opened an eye before chasing after a squealing Seungmin, the laser ray pillow discarded. "I'm a big mean moon monster and I'm gonna catch you!"

_We could be famous_  
_Speak a different language_  
_Make our great escape_

Jeongin patted himself on the back for being able to notice when Seungmin was on the verge of slipping. He would be fidgety, unable to sit still and concentrate, and would shy away from the others - especially Jeongin, whom he usually loved to tease.

Which was exactly what he was doing.

"Seungminnie." Jeongin sang in a hushed tone, noting how the older didn't press him to use honorifics. He glanced around the room. Half of the members were out, leaving Chan and Hyunjin with them in the dorm. Said members were playing video games in the living room, although they could enter the bedroom at any time. It was, after all, their room as much as it was Seungmin's.

"Do you want me to get your puppy?" Seungmin didn't look him in the eye but nodded all the same, a thumb rubbing along his lip.

Jeongin reached for Seungmin's stuffed dog at the top bunk of the bed, handing it to him with care.

"Thank you." Seungmin quietly hugged the toy, curling into himself. Jeongin could tell he was trying to make himself seem smaller.

"Does Minnie want to play a game, or sit and cuddle?" Seungmin had two kinds of little days. On some days he would run around, cheering up the others and enthusiastically dragging them over to colour or play a board game with him. Then on certain days he would want to take a different approach at dealing with his stress, choosing to sort out his emotions slowly. Although he normally rejected Jeongin's hugs for fun, in headspace he found them to be comforting.

"Cuddle," Seungmin whispered.

So it was one of those days.

Jeongin patted his knee, letting Seungmin crawl into his lap and settle into a comfortable position. He put his thumb in his mouth and relaxed against Jeongin, cradling his stuffie close.

"It's alright pup, I'm here for you."

"Thankies dada."

Seungmin rarely called Jeongin anything other than 'Innie', but he seemed to be feeling extra fragile at the moment. Jeongin pressed a kiss to his cheek, murmuring reassuring words and I love yous.

It didn't matter that Seungmin would hug him for a long time, causing his leg to fall asleep, or that he wouldn't always get an explanation for why Seungmin had felt down that day. Sometimes he would mumble a small heartfelt thanks and move on with other tasks.

Jeongin would hold him forever if it meant he could help him through a hard day.

_I'll chase the stars inside your eyes_  
_And follow you into the great unknown_  
_We'll be alone_

"Innie!" Seungmin ran up to the maknae with messy hair, a fist full of crayons and a hand behind his back.

"Did you miss me?" Jeongin had been at work, as most of the members were, and Seungmin had felt the need to regress. Jeongin trusted Minho and Changbin, the only others at the dorm, to take good care of him until Jeongin could return.

Seungmin nodded, turning around to face Minho and Changbin. "Thank you for watching me."

"Such good manners, pup." Jeongin ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome Seungminnie." Changbin pinched his cheek.

"Come to us anytime." Minho told him.

"Innie look, I drawed you a thing." Seungmin proudly held up a crayon doodle of two stick figures and a couple of flowers. "Read it!"

"Alright pup, but stand still. I can't read it if you keep hopping around like a cute little bunny rabbit." Jeongin put an arm around Seungmin, who excitedly handed him the sheet of paper.

In bold green and blue crayon read 'Minnie and Innie' across the top of the page. It looked nothing like them, but that was to be expected when Seungmin was regressed.

"Oh you drew such a pretty picture! My Seungminnie is so good at art, I should put this on the fridge so everyone can see it."

Seungmin's eyes lit up. "Innie like it?"

"Innie loves it." Jeongin peppered kisses all over Seungmin's face. "Innie loves any gift from Minnie."

It didn't matter who took care of Seungmin, he always thought of Jeongin at the end of the day. So Jeongin decided to buy him something for when he couldn't be around to help him regress, which he had in his bag right now.

He left the gift box and a note on Seungmin's pillow the next morning before leaving. Soon enough he received a message right before lunch, with lots of hearts, keysmashes and exclamation marks, before Seungmin sent a coherent text.

_'Innie you got us matching moon-shaped rings?! Have I ever told you how much I love you because I love you.'_

The message was accompanied by a photo of the ring on Seungmin's hand.

Jeongin smiled. It was a simple piece of metal that connected them, so that they would be alone together even when physically separated.

_So let's just play pretend_  
_And find a secret place_  
_When the world around us says_  
_That we should act our age_

"I don't mean to embarrass you, but why is Jeongin your main caregiver? Felix asked. He had the younger '00 liner in a koala hug, watching some Korean cartoon that Seungmin, and now he, liked.

"Well..." Seungmin couldn't fight off the redness creeping up his cheeks as he pondered.

Felix continued. "I mean, he is younger than you. You like bothering him more than anyone else because of that. You wanted to have people younger than you in your group, right? Before we debuted? But you only have Jeongin, and yet you go to him when you feel small? It's not a bad thing, it's sweet, I'm just curious."

"I feel like he understands me," he admitted. "He might be younger than me but he knows what I want or need, he can read me easily. I know the hyungs won't ever judge me or anything, but I have a certain peace of mind with him. It's like I know he'll accept me and whatever I'm feeling with open arms, and he'd never make fun of me for it afterwards. I don't know, he's good at making me feel little."

Seungmin had a fond look in his eyes as he gazed at the floor, his mind somewhere else. "And safe," he added.

"We could make you feel safe! I could punch all the evil in the world away to protect you."

Seungmin squeaked as Jisung pounced onto him, forcing Felix to untangle himself from his side.

"Hey Han, no fair, I was here first."

Felix was ignored as Han pointed out how he would do anything to protect little Seungmin.

"Han, you dimwit, having ultra strong biceps won't make Seungminnie feel safe if you back out at the slightest mention of something scary." Hyunjin casually walked up to the trio, eating a strawberry.

Jisung gasped, feigning offense. "Take that back."

"Chicken." Hyunjin clucked and ran away laughing as Jisung went after him through the bedroom door, yelling something about a dog barking in the middle of the night.

Seungmin rolled his eyes at their antics and surprised Felix by wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer.

"Jeonginnie's different when it comes to taking care of others. Actually, everyone shows affection in their own ways." Seungmin smiled. "He sits down and holds me when I'm sad, hands me my stuffed pup, plays with me when I'm energetic, things like that. He doesn't try to give me advice or solve my problems. He's there for me until I'm ready to tell him why I regressed."

"I know what you mean. That's why I sometimes see him as an older brother instead of a younger one." Felix commented.

"Have you ever heard the soft voice he uses to calm me down or lull me to sleep?" Felix shook his head. "That's my favourite thing about him." Seungmin confided in a low voice.

"Hey Seungmin hyung, have you seen my phone?" Jeongin poked his head into the room. Seungmin and Felix shook their heads.

"Check your bed?" Felix suggested. The maknae nodded and disappeared.

Seungmin sighed, pressing play on his phone. "I can't imagine choosing anyone else to take care of me."

_The day is gonna come_  
_When there's no time left to waste_  
_But we'll never grow up_  
_I say we hide away_

"Dada?

"Yes my little pup?" Jeongin kissed the top of Seungmin's head. The two of them were cuddling in Jeongin's bed, about to fall asleep.

"When m' oldew, an' yo' oldew too, do I hafta stop?"

"Stop? What do you mean?"

Seungmin hesitated. "Stop bein' lid'l?" He blurted out, words slurring due to his tired state.

"No baby, you can be as little as you want, for as long as you want. If you want to stop then you can, but you don't have to." Jeongin didn't get a reply for a while and he wondered if his little had fallen asleep.

"Da?" Seungmin's voice was soft and very sleepy.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Tank oo. Wuv da."

Jeongin melted, pulling Seungmin close to his chest. "I love you too, my precious baby. I love you so much."


End file.
